I now pronounce you Mr and mrs McCloud
by Zero2o1o
Summary: Todays the big day Fox and Krystal are finally getting married. all their friends will be there and it will be day they won't soon forget.


I now pronounce you Mr. and mrs. McCloud

Starfox fanfiction

By zero2o11

Yes I'm doing Fox and Krystal's wedding, I just thought about it while I was walking around my local mall and thinking about where to go on mine my little pony story. I've wrote two other Starfox stories and I got great reviews that made me want to keep going with Starfox. You know what I just realized I've basically become a freaking wedding planner, I mean I've planned out a wedding for Rainbow dash, master Tigress, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy and now I'm working on Fox and Krystal's wedding maybe I should open my own business I hear wedding planning is a good business to get into lol. There will be a little nude scene and some cursing I'm just telling you this now. I DO NOT OWN Starfox, it belongs to Nintendo I'm just making a fanfiction so please don't sue me Nintendo thanks.

Chapter one: I now pronounce you Mr. and mrs. McCloud

Fox McCloud halved opened his eyes as his alarm clock was buzzing as loud as it could go, his room came into focus as his eyes got use to the light that was coming through the blinds. He let out a big yawn "stupid thing shut the hell up!" Fox groaned as he tried to find the snooze button while he buried his face into his pillow. After a few seconds he finally found the snooze button and hit it as hard as he could not really caring if he broke it or not, Fox then tossed the blanket off of him "come on Krystal it's time to get up" Fox said to his fiancee as he got up and sat on the edge of the bed, the vixen didn't reply making the male fox look over to where she slept "come on sleepy head get up or I'll make..." But he stopped when he saw that the blue vixen wasn't in the bed "where did she go?" He asked himself before hopping out of his bed and went to the bathroom. After he was done taking a piss Fox headed for the kitchen to make some breakfast "Krystal" the male fox shouted now starting to worry about the love of his life as he walked into the kitchen he saw a note on the fridge door and pulled the note off the door and read it.

Dear Fox

I just wanted to remind you that I'm not there cause I'm staying at Katt's till the day of our wedding which is on the 12th of May at 3:00pm

P. S. don't be late

I love you always

Krystal

Fox cocked his head to the side a bit "oh yeah I totally forgot about that" Fox said to himself before looking over at the calendar which was on the wall next to the fridge to see what day it was "oh shit the weddings today!" he screamed when he saw that it was the 12th of May, Fox then looked at the microwave to see what the time was and was relieved to see that it was only 10:35am "ok there's time" Fox said as he sighed as he leaned against the fridge door. He then heard his cell phone ring on the countertop so he walked over to it and picked it up and answered it.

Fox: hello?

Peppy: hey Fox, it's Peppy I was just calling you to make sure you were awake I didn't want you to miss you're own wedding. You nervous about finally getting married to Krystal?

Fox: well yeah I am a little.

Fox could hear the old hare laughing over the receiver of his phone, this made him smile a little. Peppy had been like a father to him ever since he lost his real father James McCloud.

Peppy: that's normal my boy, your dad was the same way when he married you're mother. You're be fine it's just a little nervousness all you need to do is remember that you're marrying the love of your life.

Fox knew the old hare was right he was marrying the love of his life, the vixen he would do anything for he would even quit Starfox if she asked him too.

Peppy: now eat a good breakfast and get down to the church, don't be late other wise Krystal will kill us both.

Fox couldn't help but laugh at what his friend had said, the thought of his sweet loving Krystal coming after him and Peppy to murder them both was just funny.

Fox: yeah sure thing I'll see you later bye Peppy.

Peppy: bye Fox and remember be at the church at 1:30pm.

Fox hung up his cellphone and put it back on the countertop then went to the fridge to see what he was going to have for breakfast "I wish you guys were here...you would be so proud of how far I've come with Krystal" Fox said after he closed the fridge door then turned and saw a picture of his mother and father that was sitting on a table just across from the kitchen. He missed his parents so much that sometimes he wish he could go back in time and save them, but Fox knew he couldn't there was no time machine that could do that for him and he was ok with that he had Krystal and they were getting married today and they were going to spend the rest of they're life's together and have a couple of kits. Fox nearly dropped his jug of milk when he thought of having children, it was something he wasn't sure he was ready for. Getting married was one thing but having Kits was a whole different ball game and Fox had always wondered if he would be a good father or not "no need to worry about that right now, we're come to that bridge later" Fox said to himself as he put the milk jug on the countertop and got a box of honey combs that was on the top shelf in the food closet.

Fox ate his breakfast while he watched the news which was talking about his and Krystal's wedding and not much else "today is the big day all you Starfox fans it's the wedding everyone been talking about for the last three months, it's Fox McCloud and Krystal's wedding. Every high ranking member of the army and Air Force are coming to the wedding along with some big named celebrities" a light brown dog with dark green eyes said as she looked over her papers "that's right Patty two of the greatest pilots in the galaxy are getting married and I bet everyone of their fans is going to be watching it" Patty's co-worker commented in almost as happy tone as Patty did.

Fox changed the channel wanting to see what else was on when he heard a knock at his front door "hey Fox get you're ass up your going to be late for the wedding!" Falco Lombardi, Fox's best friend and teammate called while he banged on the door to the apartment, the male fox let out a long sigh it was to early for him to have to put up with Falco smart ass mouth and his some what poor social skills "will you keep it down Falco, you're going to wake everyone on this floor up" Fox replied now getting up from his chair and walked over to the front door "hey don't talk to me like I'm a fucking child Fox you know how much that gets on my nerves" Falco snapped while he gave the fox his usual cold stare, but Fox just rolled his green eyes he was used to the way Falco talked to him but it did get on his nerves every once in a while "is there a reason you're here at my apartment at 11 in the morning?" Fox asked with a trace of annoyance lining his voice "were you not listening to me when I knocked on the door?, I'm here to make sure you're not late for you own freaking wedding" Falco replied in his smart ass tone he always used "I did but your a bit early, I need to be at the church at 1:30pm and it's...10:40am" Fox commented looking at the clock on the wall then let the falcon into his apartment "I know I'm early but I didn't have any food at my place and I wanted to make sure you didn't get cold feet and try to run away, god knows what that would do to Krystal if you ran off before the wedding" Falco told his best friend as he grabbed a bowl and filled it with cereal.

Fox just frowned at the idea of leaving Krystal at the pulpit, just the thought made him sick to his stomach.

"I would never leave Krystal I love her to much to do something like that" Fox said as he sat back in his chair and started to eat his cereal again "hehehe I never thought I would of heard you say something like that when we were teenagers" Falco laughed with his spoon still in his beak. Fox let a chuckle out Falco was right he would of never said something like that when he and Falco were teenagers, it would of made then sound like pussies in their high school and would of gotten their asses kicked. The two friends ate their breakfast talking a bit about old girlfriends and past regrets, like girls they let get away and girls they hurt by choosing their work over them "hey Falco what ever happen to Fara Pheonix?" Fox asked just remembering the beautiful light brown vixen he had been so close to but pushed away when he decided to lead Starfox when she wanted to get married "didn't you hear she got married to a army ranger like five years ago and had a couple kids, I'm sorry to tell you this buddy but she moved on after she left you and the team" Falco replied now noticing the sad look on Fox's face when he heard that Fara got married to someone else "hey don't worry about it Fox it's not like it would of worked out between you and Fara, she wanted to get married and have kits, but you wanted to get revenge for you're father's murder so I think that would of made some serious problems for you two" Falco continue while he kept eating his food "wow thanks that makes me feel so much better" Fox said in the most sarcastic way possible before going back to eating his breakfast. Falco just acted like he didn't hear the sarcasm in Fox's voice mainly because it was his wedding day and he was nervous enough.

After Fox and Falco ate their breakfast Fox took a shower and cleaned himself up so he looked his best "how do I look?" Fox asked as he walked out of his bedroom wearing his normal clothes " like a poor sucker getting married what else" Falco joked from the living room as he sat on the couch, Fox scoffed at the falcon not finding his joke at the least funny "I watch what you say Falco, the next thing you know you and Katt will be getting married next" Fox told his friend who nearly slipped off the couch and hit his face "oh shut up Fox there's no way in hell I'm getting married to anyone" Falco replied folding his arms in disagreement "that's what you think, now stop your crying lets get going we need to pick up my military uniform from the tailor's" Fox said before grabbing his keys and cellphone then headed out of his apartment followed by Falco.

Katt Monroe's apartment

Around 10:45am

A very beautiful blue vixen turned over in her bed not really wanting to get up, but she knew she had to get up cause today she was getting married and she had to get ready. Krystal scratched her well toned stomach as she sat up in her bed, her vision was still a little cloudy thanks to the hang over she had gotten cause of her bachelorette party Katt and her other friends had thrown her the night before "aw my head that's the last time I drink so much" she told herself before feeling the need to throw up making her run as fast as she could to the bathroom that was down the hall.

After getting on a first name basic with the toilet Krystal brushed her teeth then got undressed and turned on the shower and got in it when the water was just right. Krystal let the water run down from the top of her head to her neck then over her b-cup breasts "that feels nice" Krystal moaned before she picked up the soap and wash rag and started to lathered it till it was very soapy then she started to wash her body making sure she didn't miss a spot. As she was cleaning herself Krystal couldn't help but giggle joyfully she was finally getting married to Fox McCloud, the only fox she knew that loved her so deeply that he once bought a whole bunch of roses and sent them to her apartment just because he wanted to tell her he loved her, it was very sweet and Krystal paid Fox back for his kindness by giving him the best sex he had ever had. Just the thought of seeing Fox's manhood made the vixen shiver with lust, she loved Fox not just because he was brave, smart, loving and a wonderful leader but he was gifted where it counted when it came to the bedroom "hehehehe I should hold on to those thoughts I can use them tonight when I'm alone with Fox" Krystal giggled putting her paw over her mouth to hold back her laugh "hey Krystal mind if I come in?, I have to pee" Katt said as she opened the door "yeah go ahead Katt it's you're place" Krystal replied not caring if she saw Katt half naked or not, she had seen her friend naked before when they were in the gym's showers so she was use to seeing Katt's nice firm boobs and well rounded ass.

The vixen heard the bathroom door open and Katt walking into the bathroom "I heard you throwing up earlier, are you ok?" Katt asked as she undid her pants and pulled them off along with her panties in one go "yeah I'm fine, I'm just not use to drinking so much" Krystal replied while she washed her boobs and nipples "oh I guess, you did drink a lot of alcohol last night" Katt joked as she sat on the toilet and started to pee "ahhhhhhhhh that's better" Katt sighed in relieved as she felt herself urinate "hey why haven't you thrown up yet?" Krystal asked her friend who was now cleaning her vagina of urine with some toilet paper "cause I didn't drink as much as you did" Katt answered now getting up and pulled up her pants and panties then fleshed the toilet "now hurry up I need to take a shower too" Katt continue opening the shower door and slapped Krystal on her well round ass in a joking manner.

Krystal yelped in surprise as she felt Katt's paw hit her butt, it didn't hurt but it just caught her off guard "what the hell Katt!" the vixen shouted looking at her friend in surprise, but the cat just laughed and started to undress till she was only in her light green bra and panties "oh calm down Krystal I was only joking, oh crap look at the time I'll have to take a shower now other wise we're be late for the hair dresser" Katt said in a panic before taking off her clothes and then she unhooked her bra and let it fall to the bathroom floor "it doesn't matter if it was a joke, you shouldn't be slapping my ass only Fox can do that" Krystal said giving her friend a wicked smile then started laughing with Katt "oh really I'll have to tell Fox that the next time I see him" Katt replied as she pulled off her panties and walked into the shower with Krystal.

Krystal's face turned crimson not because Katt was in the shower with her but because she was going to tell Fox she liked it when he slapped her ass "hey if your done thinking about your fine ass fiancee, could you had me the soap?" Katt said pointing at the bar of soap that was on the shower shelf. Krystal just blushed before she gave the cat the bar of soap then started to wash her hair "so you think my Fox is fine uh?" Krystal asked in a joking way as she washed the shampoo out of her hair, Katt turned to face the vixen her body covered in suds and a little smile on her face "well yeah, he's one of the hottest guys in the galaxy" Katt replied now letting the water wash away the suds. Krystal got out of the shower and put a towel on "yeah he is, I'm going to go get dress then I'll make us something to eat" Krystal commented before going to her room and got dressed, Katt thanked the vixen while she kept cleaning herself.

Krystal made eggs, bacon and toast while Katt was in the shower "oh wow that's smells great" Katt commented as she walked into the kitchen "where did you learn to cook?" The pink cat asked as she dried her hair with a towel and sat at her dining table "believe it or not Fox showed me how to cook" Krystal replied while she flipped the strips of bacon "so your basically marrying the perfect guy that's not fair" Katt fold her arms like a child making the blue vixen giggle at her "don't worry Katt you're find the perfect guy for you" Krystal told her friend while she kept her eye on the food. Katt buried her head into her paws and let out a groan making the blue vixen giggle a little again "oh shut up" Katt mumbled her head still buried in her arms "sorry Katt I didn't mean to make you up set" Krystal told the pink cat while she put the bacon on a plate and put it in front of Katt.

Who looked up from her arms and took a strip of bacon and ate it "it's ok Krystal, I just wish Falco would get serious about our relationship we've been dating off and on for nearly seven years but he hasn't shown any signs of wanting to take our relationship farther then it is now" Katt replied with a bit of bacon still in her mouth.

Krystal would of said something to make Katt feel better but she had only dated Fox, so she wasn't sure what to say.

The two friends ate their breakfast talking about anything but Katt and Falco's relationship. After they were done eating they left Katt's apartment and went to the hair dresser where they met up with Amanda (Slippy's fiancee) and Lucy Hare (Peppy's daughter) and got their hair styled and their nails painted , after that they got lunch then headed for the church to get ready for the wedding.

The tailor's shop

11:52 am

Fox, Falco, Peppy, Slippy and Bill Grey were all standing on stools having they're military uniforms fitted "well I'll be damn, Fox you look just like your father in that uniform" Peppy told the young fox who was having his metals and awards pinned onto his military jacket "I remember the day you're dad married your mother like it was yesterday" Peppy continued now remembering James's wedding day and how happy he was for his friend.

(Flash back started)

about 27 years ago at the same church Fox and Krystal are getting married at.

"Well what do you think Peppy?" James asked the 35 year old Peppy Hare who was fixing his hair "you look fine Janes stop worrying" Peppy replied looking away from the mirror to his friend who had just put the last of his metals on his jacket "you really think so?, I hope Vixy likes it" James commented before hearing the dressing room door open "daddy are you in here?" a three year old Fox who was wearing a black tuxedo asked as he peaked into the room to see if his father was in there "hey buddy you ready for the wedding?" James asked his son who ran up to him so he could be picked up. James bent over and picked Fox up "mommy said you can't see her before the wedding starts" Fox told his father before noticing the shiny metals on James's jacket "what are these?" Fox asked his dad pointing at the metals "these are my metals, I got then for being a good guy maybe someday your have some metals of you're own" James answered smiling at how curious Fox was about new things he saw.

James couldn't believe that he was marrying Vixy, it all seemed to unreal "it's time mr. McCloud" the priest said as he opened the door and poked his head into the dressing room "ok thanks, all right lets go see mommy Fox" James said looking at the kit he was holding who gave him a thumbs up.

(Flash back end)

"Hey you dead old man?" Falco asked in a kind of rude manner "no Falco this old hare won't die so easily" Peppy replied coming back to reality and notice the look of worry on Fox's face "I was just remembering your father's wedding and how cute you looked in you're little black tuxedo Fox" Peppy continue making Fox blush a little "stop worrying about it Fox" Bill told his friend as he looked himself over in the mirror.

Fox couldn't help but smile a little before going to the changing room to change back into his street clothes and put his military uniform in a dress bag.

It was nearly 1:30pm when Fox and all his friends got to the church "you ok son?" Peppy asked the fox when he saw the young man standing on the stairs in front of the church and was looking at it in fear "uh yeah it's just...I can't believe I'm actually getting married" Fox replied before pulling his dress bag on to his shoulder and started walking up to the church doors "you're be fine Fox, you've always done the right thing" Peppy commented as he slowly walked up to the front door. Fox thanked the old hare then went inside "hey Fox why are you getting married in this place?" Slippy asked while he followed Fox and the others "my mom and dad got married in this church when I was three, so I decided to ask Krystal if we could get married here" Fox told the frog as he made his way to the changing room "jeez Fox, what else are you planning to do like your dad?" Falco asked sarcastically making Fox look at him coldly telling him he should shut his mouth before he got punched in the face.

The group got to the changing room then got into they're military uniforms. The uniforms were a navy blue with a gold collar and trim along with patches that told people what ranks the wearer was. Fox was wearing a captain's patch which was the same rank his father was before he died "Fox I'm so proud of you, you've come so far from that angry little boy" Peppy said as he buttoned up his jacket that had an patch on it "thanks Peppy that means a lot to me" Fox replied while he made sure his metals were straight "ok you guys enough of that here Fox" Bill told the others before giving Fox a beer "oh no I'm not getting drunk before my wedding, you remember what happen at my bachelor party" Fox commented pushing the beer away. In reality Fox and his closest friends who came to his bachelor party couldn't remember most of the night mainly because they got totally shit face drunk and ended up losing track of Fox, who some how ended up on a indian reservation 150 miles from Cornerian city "what happen at your bachelor party?" Peppy asked making the young men look at each other unsure who should tell the old hare what had happen that night "oh well you see...it's like this, we may of lost track of Fox for...12 hours" Falco told Peppy who's mouth dropped open in shock "you idiots lost Fox for 12 hours?, you didn't do anything that could land you in jail? Did you?" Peppy asked not wanting the police to ruin the wedding by arresting Fox and his friends "no we just got really drunk and lost track of Fox" Bill answered after he took a drink of his beer "I'm sorry Peppy I should of told you but I was worried you would tell Krystal" Fox said in a worried tone hoping his oldest friend wouldn't get mad at him "(sigh) it's ok Fox, I won't lie your dad's bachelor party was pretty crazy too" Peppy told the fox as he sat in a chair that was in the room. The young men all looked at the hare wanting to hear all about the great James McCloud's bachelor party, Peppy told Fox and his friends all about James's bachelor party and all the crazy things that happened that night "and some how we grabbed a international criminal named mr. Chow and we put him in the trunk of the car bear ass naked, we totally forgot about him till we opened the trunk and he jumped out and started beating us with a tire iron" Peppy said now finishing his story about James's bachelor party "hahahahahahaha holy shit that was great, you got your ass kicked by a butt ass naked guy you tossed into your trunk hahahahahahaha" Falco laughed now holding his sides as he laughed as hard as he could "what ever happen to mr. Chow?" Fox asked after he was done laughing himself "I think he was either killed or he's in jail, I can't really remember it's been nearly 27 years since I last saw him" Peppy replied now scratching his head as he tried to remember what happen to mr. Chow "who cares the guy was a criminal" Bill said now finishing off his beer and put it on a table.

The boys ate some sandwiches and chips for lunch "Mr. McCloud it's nearly time" the wedding planner, who was a light red fox with hazel eyes and was wearing all black said as he walked into the dressing room "thanks Zero, guys this is easily the best wedding planner ever" Fox commented making the fox blush "your to kind Fox" Zero laughed covering his face with his paw. Peppy chuckled he saw so much of James in Fox specially when it came to dealing with other people "come on guys it's time I get married" Fox told his friends now standing up and walked to the door and left.

Fox and his friends walked in the the chapel from a door that was behind the pulpit "come my son you stand here and your best men stand over there "hey where did Peppy go?" Slippy asked noticing the old hare was gone "he's giving Krystal away so he's most likely with Krystal" Falco told the frog as he took his place by Fox "thank you father for doing this, I'm happy you could marry me and Krystal like you married my parents" Fox said to the priest who was smiling at the young male fox "think nothing of it Fox, I'm happy I could do this for you and Krystal" the priest replied now opening his bible and flipped through it then stopped at the page he was looking for.

The last of the guests took they're seats just as the music started playing telling everyone the bride was coming. Peppy and Krystal walked around the corner making everyone look at how beautiful the vixen was in her wedding dress. Krystal was wearing a strapless snow white dress and veil that ran a foot behind her, Fox couldn't believe how beautiful Krystal looked she looked like an angel and she was going to be his wife in a matter of minutes "damn" Fox and Falco said under their breaths at the same time as they watched Peppy and Krystal get closer to the pulpit. When they finally got to the pulpit Krystal thanked Peppy and kissed him on the cheek "your welcome Krystal, now you take good care of her Fox" Peppy said before walking over to his chair next to general Pepper, who was wearing a Air Force dress jacket with a lot of different metals and awards "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join captain Fox James McCloud and Krystal in holy matrimony. It is a beautiful thing to witness the love between two people coming in full bloom" the priest said as the two foxes looked into each other's eyes.

Krystal was so happy, she was marrying the love of her life and she knew he loved her with all his heart.

"Do you have the rings?" the priest asked Fox who looked over at Falco.

Falco pulled a ring from his pocket and handed it to Fox. Krystal looked at the ring that he held and chuckled. The ring had a big blue diamond on it that had been cut perfectly.

"Fox, repeat after me", the priest said. "I, captain Fox James McCloud take you, Krystal to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." The priest told Fox, who had a big smile on his face.

"I captain Fox James McCloud, take you, Krystal to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."Fox repeated as he put the wedding ring on Krystal's ring finger.

The priest then turned to Krystal "Now, Krystal repeat after me", the priest said. "I, Krystal take you, captain Fox James McCloud to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."the priest said as Krystal tried not to cry in total and absolute joy.

""I, Krystal take you, captain Fox James McCloud to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Krystal repeated as Katt gave her Fox's wedding ring.

Krystal slid the ring onto Fox's left finger as the priest continued.

"Let this rings symbolize the marriage between you two. You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide. By the power vested in me by the great city of Cornerian, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." the priest commented before Fox and Krystal kissed becoming husband and wife.

"it is with my great honor to Introduce for the first time mr. & mrs. Fox James McCloud" the priest told the crowd who stood up at once and clapped and cheered for the newly weds, who started to walk to the door leading outside where a limo was waiting.

Outside the church there were tons of camera crews, reporters and die hard starfox fan standing behind a red rope with military police officers standing in front of the rope "we love you Fox" a large group of young girls screamed as Fox and Krystal walked past them. The newly weds stopped in front of the limo so Krystal could throw her flowers "you ready girls?" The blue vixen asked the girls who were fighting for a good spot to catch the flowers, she looked at Fox as she giggled. Krystal then throw the flowers then looked back to see who caught it "I got it" Katt cheered holding up the flowers to show the others then looked at Falco with a evil smile on her face, the falcon had a look of horror as he realize that Katt wanted to get married. Both Fox and Krystal laughed at the look on Falco's face before getting into the limo after they did the driver closed the door and walked to the driver's side and got in then drove to the hotel where the wedding reception was being held.

The wedding reception was being held in the ballroom of one of the nicest hotels in Cornerian city and only the guests were allowed in the hotel "Sandy Walt here and we're here at the gramercy park hotel waiting for the newly weds Fox and Krystal McCloud" a frog said to a camera that was facing her "I've been told the wedding was beautiful and went off with no problems...oh my goodness here they come" Sandy said in a normal voice at first but then got really excited when she saw Fox and Krystal's limo pulling up to the hotel. The driver got out and walked over to the passager's door and opened it so Fox could get out and he could help Krystal out of the limo "thank you mr. McCloud" the blue vixen said to her husband who held out his paw "your welcome mrs. McCloud" Fox replied once Krystal was out of the limo and they started to walk down the red carpet.

Once the fox couple got into the hotel the manager lead them to a room so Krystal could change into her evening dress "I can't believe we're married!" Krystal said in joy as she had Fox unzip her wedding dress "I know how you feel pigeon" Fox replied placing a loving kiss on his new wife's cheek, Krystal turned around to face Fox and wrapped her arms around his neck then kissed him on the lips as her wedding dress fall to the floor. Fox place both his paws on Krystal's ass making her giggle a little "as much as I like you grabbing my ass you know this will lead to something so move your paws Fox" Krystal giggled her lips still connected to her husband's lips "you ruin all my fun" Fox laughed as he moved his paws up to Krystal's lower back. The newly weds broke their kiss and Krystal went to put her evening dress on "how do I look?" The vixen asked after she came out from behind a dresser screen "you look even more beautifuler then the day I first saw you hovering above the Krazoa spirit's temple" Fox told Krystal walking up to her and pulled her in for a loved filled kiss "I love you Fox McCloud" Krystal cooed after she broke apart from Fox's sweet loving kiss "I love you too Krystal McCloud" Fox told the vixen hugging her tightly never wanting to let her go "we should get going all our guests are waiting for us" Krystal said before walking to the door while she held Fox's paw. Fox knew she was right all their friends were waiting to tell them how happy they were for them.

All of Fox and Krystal's friends were all waiting in the ballroom for them to show up "that was some wedding uh Peppy?" general Pepper asked the hare who was standing next to him "sure was, I've haven't seen Fox that happy in a long long time" Peppy replied putting his paws behind his back "true and Krystal was unbelievably beautiful in that wedding dress" the old blood hound commented as he looked around the ballroom and saw how nice the room was "yes she was" Peppy said simply as a smile formed on his face.

Soon Zero, Fox and Krystal's wedding planner stepped in front of the ballroom doors "ladies and gentlemen it is with my greatest honor to Introduce again mr. & mrs. Fox James McCloud" the red fox said giving a low bow while he pointed at the door with one of his paws just as the door opened and showed Fox and Krystal standing there holding each other's paws. Everyone clapped as the newly weds walked into the ballroom and walked on to the dance floor for their first dance. A slow and sweet song started playing while Fox took one of Krystal's paws in his own and put his other paw on the blue vixen's hip.

Every night in my dreams

I see you, I feel you

That is how I know you go on.

Far across the distance

And spaces between us

You have come to show you go on

Fox looked into Krystal's beautiful blue eyes, they were full of love and joy.

Near...

Far...

Wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more...

You open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

The couple shared a short kiss while on the side of the dance floor Falco took Katt's paw in his wing, making the cat look at her paw then to him.

Love can touch us one time

And last for a lifetime

And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you

One true time I hold to

In my life we'll always go on

Every bad thing that had happen to Krystal, the death of her family and people it all didn't matter anymore she had Fox to fill the hole in her heart.

Near...

Far...

Wherever you are

I believe that

The heart does go on

Once more...

You open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

Fox leaned close to Krystal's ear and whispered into it I love you making the vixen cry in joy. Just as the song got to it's climax Fox dipped Krystal and kissed her as hard as he could wanting her to know he would always be there for her.

You're here

There's nothing I fear

And I know that

My heart will go on

We'll stay

Forever this way

You are safe in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

The song ended and the crowd clapped and cheered as Fox and Krystal waved to them "that was beautiful wasn't?, now it's time to cut the wedding cake" Zero said happily after everyone walked up to the newly weds and told them how happy they were for them. The fox couple walked up to a large five layer cake and picked up a knife and cut two pieces out of it then picked up the pieces and fed the cake to each other, but Krystal got some of the cake on her partner's face making the male fox laugh. While the newly weds fed each other cake a camera man was taking lots good wedding pictures and another camera man was recording everything "I want to thank all of you for coming it means a lot to both me and Krystal" Fox said to all the guests as he held up a wineglass then took a drink and was soon followed by the guests "and we like to thank our wedding planner Zero, he's done a wonderful job" Fox continue pointing at the red fox that was wearing an all black suit. Zero gave the couple a low bow then when to the kitchen to see how dinner was coming.

After Zero left everyone started dancing and talking, having a great time "Krystal you look so beautiful" Lucy told the vixen as they danced on the dance floor "thanks Lucy" Krystal replied as Fox spinned her in a circle "Congratulations McCloud, I just wish your father was here to see you now" general Pepper told the young fox couple who were talking to some of their guests "thank you sir" Fox replied as he shaked the general's paw "and may I say I've never seen a more beautiful bride...except for you dear" the blood hound said to Krystal before noticing the dirty look his wife was giving him. Fox and Krystal looked at each other and broke out laughing at how fast general Pepper had to apologized to his wife "YES FALCO I WILL" Katt screamed making everyone look at her and saw her kissing Falco "he didn't just?" Fox asked his wife who was thinking the same thing "I think he did" Krystal replied before walking over to Katt and Falco to see if she was right.

"What's going on you guys?" Krystal asked the couple who was still kissing "Falco just asked me to marry him" Katt replied before showing the blue vixen the engagement ring on her ring finger "oh my god Congratulations Katt" Krystal almost shouted before hugging the cat pulling her off of Falco "what happen to I'm never getting married?" Fox asked the Falcon as he held his paw out to help Falco up "it's time I grow up a bit and what better way to do that then to get married" Falco commented while he took Fox's paw and was pulled to his feet "yeah but your the last guy I thought would ever get married" Fox joked before he started to laugh and was soon followed by Falco "hey you should use Zero as your wedding planner, he's great" Fox told his best friend who agreed to use Zero as his wedding planner. Fox and Falco watched their girls talk about all kinds of different things like how Katt would have to move in with Falco which he wasn't to kin to.

30 minutes later Zero told everyone that dinner was ready, the Starfox team sat at a long table that was against the wall with Fox and Krystal in the middle, the team on the right and the high ranking members of the army and Air Force on the left. Peppy stood up and lightly tapped on his glass to get everyone's attention "hello I'm admiral Peppy Johnson Hare and I want to thank all of you for coming, now I've known Fox since he was a kit hell I was there when he was born and I have to say I've never been prouder of him then I am now. You've become a great man and your going to be a even greater husband, I want you to know something Fox I've always thought of you like a son and like any father being here on your wedding day is the happiest day of my life, but also like any father I want to know how in the world did you get a beautiful girl like Krystal to fall for you? Hehehehe I'm kidding not about Krystal being beautiful, hell she's one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen and if you won't married to her I would of asked her myself. Now take good care of the girl and try not to get her pregnant to soon I'm not ready to be a granddad just yet. To Fox and Krystal may your marriage last for ever" Peppy toasted raising his glass up making everyone else do the same "to Fox and Krystal" the crowd said together before taking a drink of their wine.

After Fox thanked Peppy for his toast, Falco stood up so he could give his own toast "I'm Lt. Falco Lombardi and I'm Fox's best and oldest friend, I know Fox I'm not the easiest guy to work with but some how you put up with me for 30 freaking years and I want to tell you thank you, thank you for being my friend, thank you for always being there for me when I needed a friend I know I've never told you this but I think of you like the brother I never had and if you two ever need anything don't be afraid to ask me cause I'll do what ever you need. In the words of my grandfather Walther Lombardi, A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person. He was kind of a mastermind when it comes to marriage anyways Mazel Tov" Falco said giving his friend and his friend's wife a kind smile which was something they didn't see much "wow thank you Falco that was great, you really are a good friend" Fox told the falcon before he stood up and shaked falcon's wing then sat back down next to Krystal. All their friends gave their own toasts some better then others but they were still good then Fox stood up and everyone stopped talking "once again I want to thank everyone for coming and I have something to tell all of you I'm disbanding Starfox and taking a teaching position at the Air academy after I come back from my honeymoon, me and my team are all taking teaching positions at the academy thank you" Fox told the crowd making them gasp at what they were hearing.

After everyone was done eating they decided to either dance or talk, but the music was great and mostly everyone was on the dance floor having a good time "Fox can I talk to you?" Krystal asked her husband who was talking to Bill and some Air Force officers "uh sure Krystal, what's up?" the male fox answered walking with his wife to somewhere more private "I was going to tell you this later when we were on our honeymoon but I just can't keep it from you any longer" Krystal stopped speaking as tears formed in the corners of her eyes "Fox I'm pregnant" was all she said before Fox kissed her "that's wonderful Krystal, how long have you known?" Fox asked hugging his wife who was amazed at how happy he was to hear that she was pregnant with his kit "only a month, I wasn't expecting you to be so happy to hear that I was pregnant" Krystal commented now removing the tears from her eyes "are you kidding me Krystal this is great when we get back we're turn my office into a nursery and I'll buy some books on how to be a good da..." before he could finish Krystal shut him up with a kiss "we can worry about that later, now I think we should tell the others the news they'll love to hear about it" Krystal told her husband before leading him back to the party where she told everyone that she and Fox were having a kit.

Fox knew he had everything a man could ever want, A beautiful loving wife who was going to have his kit, friends who would be by his side no matter what it truly was a perfect life and he wouldn't trade it for all the money in the world.

I hope you guys enjoyed the story, I really worked hard on this one. My heart will go on belong to Celine Dion, I do not own the song in anyway I was just using it in my fanfiction. To tell you the truth I looked at tons of others songs cause I was going to use Celine Dion's song in mine my little pony fanfiction but I decided to use it in this story. Peace out y'all


End file.
